


nights in white satin

by yuryeelover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubus, Yuri, a lot of boob action, idk which it counts as but trust me it's gay, just girls making out nothing to see here, thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuryeelover/pseuds/yuryeelover
Summary: "And Sophie has been so fucking lonely, ever since she was fourteen and discovered she was envious of her friend’s boyfriend rather than her friend. All the nights she’s spent wrapped in her blanket, biting her pillow, one earbud out in in case either of her parents come up to check on her. All the tabs she’s had to scour through for a glimpse of proper, bona-fide lesbian sex.And here she has the women of her dreams straddling her on her own bed. She wants to never feel lonely again, and if not that at least she can be fucked into her mattress. Or fuck the woman of her dreams into her mattress. Both would do."





	nights in white satin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. Like, last year. Which is long enough that it feels like someone else wrote it and I can now do whatever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The title (from the song of the same name by the moody blues) is definitely too much for a humble smut oneshot but I can't get this song out of my head rn and it fits so I'm legally required by fanfic law to use it.

Sophie should be in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Instead, she is spending her lunch break in the restroom, legs spread as wide as much as the tiny space will allow, frantically rubbing her clit through her underwear.

Sophie tries to focus on the moans pouring through her earphones, rather than the cold of the porcelain seat against her ass, or how her teeth ache from clenching them tight. The last thing she wants is for some girl to hear her through the door and her high school life to become significantly worse than it already is. “Fuck, yes,” the horned-woman moans on her phone screen, breasts bouncing wildly as she rides some random dude. Her dark hair cascades down to the small of her back, and her eyes are a poisonous red.

Sophie wishes she were in that dude’s place.

She closes her eyes and imagines that the succubus is standing in front of her right know, a dangerous smile on her face as she reaches her hands to Sophie’s and guides her hands to somewhere even deeper. Sophie would gasp and the succubus would lean in, lips pink and plump and perfect—

Sophie’s eyes fly open as she feels someone’s tongue in her mouth, rough and nimble.

“What the—” Sophie bolts backwards, bumping her head against the tiles.

She has to be crazy. This can’t be real, because there’s the lady smirking down at her. She has horns. And a tail. And is dressed for a strip club, not a school visit.

Sophie should fear for her life, but to her shame she just feels more turned on as the stranger looks her up and down. Sophie knows she’s not much to look at, no makeup, no nothing, just her crumpled school uniform and black hair cropped into an obedient bob. She must be even more of a mess now. Her cheeks feel hot and her bangs are plastered to her forehead with sweat.

“What’s this here for?” The woman bends down and plucks the wad of tissue paper from between Sophie’s legs. It trails with strand of liquid that the woman breaks with an elegant finger, and to Sophie’s surprise, licks off with her tongue.

The tongue that was just rubbing against hers. Sophie gasps as her pussy clenches against thin air.

“I can’t get my panties dirty,” Sophie moans, and the woman smirks.

“Don’t worry about that now, sweetheart,” she flicks a fingernail against Sophie’s nose. “You can make all the mess you want now,” she leans in closer, black-clad breasts blocking Sophie’s vision, and Sophie can smell her, wild and seductive. “And all the noise you want.”

"Wait, no," Sophie grabs the women’s wrists before she can do what Sophie admittedly really, really wants her to. "I don't want to have my first time in my school’s public toilet."

"Honey, you're no fun," she pouts, but she smirks and the world turns on its head, and Sophie gasps as she is thrown onto a mattress and pinned there. It’s her own bed, and they’re in her own room.

“Wait—the door—,” Sophie gasps between hot, wet kisses, the bed creaking with every move. It feels like she’s sinking, engulfed by her traitorous bedcovers and the women’s scent, floral and unfamiliar.

“I’m a succubus, honey,” she laughs. “I have powers that are _convenient_, you could say. No one will hear, no one will know. It’s just the two of us in your charming little bedroom.”

Sophie flushes, hyper aware of her childish wallpaper and the porn magazines under her bed. And simultaneously realises that she should be running away, right now, because nothing good ever came out of that sentence when she heard it in porn.

But the succubus, whatever her name is, is so beautiful, dark curls streaming down her back and tickling against Sophie’s shoulders, skin glossy and perfect, with only the slightest unhuman tinge. And her mouth, dark and curved into a seductive smile.

And Sophie has been so fucking lonely, ever since she was fourteen and discovered she was envious of her friend’s boyfriend rather than her friend. All the nights she’s spent wrapped in her blanket, biting her pillow, one earbud out in in case either of her parents come up to check on her. All the tabs she’s had to scour through for a glimpse of proper, bona-fide lesbian sex.

And here she has the women of her dreams straddling her on her own bed. She wants to never feel lonely again, and if not that at least she can be fucked into her mattress. Or fuck the woman of her dreams into her mattress. Both would do.

The women smirks, as if she’s read Sophie’s mind. “Aren’t you just adorable, sweetie,” she murmurs against Sophie’s chest, nimble fingers working Sophie’s shirt half open, mouthing at the thin fabric that is rapidly dampening.

“I’m Sophie,” Sophie says as she dares to reach up to run her hands through the woman’s hair. The woman pauses, just for a second, before she gets back to working on Sophie’s chest. “I thought I’d have to work for that,” she murmurs, breath warming the damp patch on Sophie’s left breast. Sophie feels her nipples strain against her bra, almost unbearable.

“Am I being too easy?” Sophie asks, breathing deep into the succubus’s hair.

“On the contrary,” she says as she reaches up her school shirt to undo Sophie’s bra, nails scraping against the soft flesh on Sophie’s back and making her shudder. “I’d say you’re being lovable, _Sophie_,” she breathes, and her name sounds so different, powerful, like the name of an unknown woman, one who had succubi falling at her feet. She knows it’s a lie, but the women glances at her, mirth in her eyes, and Sophie lets herself believe it.

“What’s your name,” Sophie asks stubbornly, as one of her nipples is taken into a hot, warm mouth. Sophie mewls like she’s been burnt, and the woman hums, the vibrations sending waves of warmth through Sophie’s body.

“Call me what you want,” the succubus whispers, fingers reaching up to pinch Sophie’s other nipple through her shirt, and the friction is almost too much for Sophie to bear, but she holds on, one hand scrunched in the bedsheets and one hand grasping the women’s hair. “I need a name to call when I come,” Sophie grits out, as bold as possible, “and a name to call when I make you come.”

The succubus laughs and Sophie’s nipple a slow, lazy lick. “You’re indeed special, darling,” she says. “I’ll tell you my name if you promise to make good on that statement.”

Sophie’s heart jolts. She nods with abandoned enthusiasm, and the succubus grins as she catches Sophie’s lips between her teeth.

“Carina,” she says, and Sophie grins for the first time in a while. “Carina,” she repeats, delighted, which earns a wry chuckle.

“You say it so sweetly” Carina murmurs, licking down Sophie’s neck to her breasts. Sophie gasps. “Perhaps I could make you say it a bit more…broken, next time.”

“It’s a beautiful name,” Sophie says, trying to ignore the heat that is pulsating through her whole body, rushing to her nipples and further south. She can feel sweat beading on her skin, but Carina doesn’t seem to mind, grazing her nipples lightly with her sharp nails before diving in and pinching, hard.

Sophie can help but cry out, a high-pitched moan that she had only ever heard in videos before, and never, ever, dared to make herself. She almost clamps her hand over her mouth, but it is held still by Carina, who doesn’t even bother to look up.

“Let me hear,” Carina purred, “No one else will.” Sophie shudders as Carina’s clothes—if they could be called that, icy and metallic—press against her breasts, cold against her nipples.

“You sound like a perv,” Sophie gasps, wishing very much that the cold barrier between them was gone.

“Says the girl who watches succubus porn in the school toilets,” Carina laughs, and Sophie laughs with her, a surprised note that turns into a whine as Carina rubs their chests together, hard and slow, pressing against Sophie’s tender nipples, budded tight.

“If you want anything, you have to say it, love,” Carina laughs at her expression, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Take this off,” Sophie groans, “Let me feel you, your boobs look amazing—”

Carina sits up with a smug smile, and Sophie can’t bear the loss of pressure, keening and writhing.

“You’ll have to help yourself, darling,” Carina drawls, and Sophie surges up, pressing them together again, lips on hers, skin on metal, as she frantically scrabbles with her hands for a clasp to unlock. Carina lets out a tinkling laugh at her frustration.

“How does this thing come off?” Sophie says, frowning, and Carina smirks. “You don’t expect clothes like these to just stay on without any help, do you?” she says.

Sophie stares at Carina’s breasts, perfect rounds encased in metal, and wills Carina’s clothes to just drop off already. Nothing happens. Sophie shifts, pussy tingling in impatience. She reaches up and rubs her palms against the hard metal, and Carina hums lightly.

Sophie feels like her hands will burn if she doesn’t get to touch Carina right now, so she changes her angle and squeezes her fingers into the tight gaps of Carina’s bra, grasping and fondling at what she can reach, fingers rubbing hard against Carina’s firm nipples.

“You surprise me,” Carina says with a smile, and for the first time her voice comes out with a slight gasp, and the sound makes Sophie giddy. She works hard at Carina’s breasts, wondering at the way they feel, another person’s flesh in her palms, the way they spill out of her hand, and Carina returns the favour, touching as lightly as Sophie touches hard.

Sophie moans, the teasing almost unbearable, and Carina seems to take pity on her as her clothes fall to the bed with a clatter. She sweeps them off with her tail, now free to roam as she willed it to.

Sophie sees her chance and takes it eagerly, fitting their breasts together, Carina’s hair caught between their bodies, and Sophie marvels at the warmth and softness. Carina smirks and grasps her breasts, rubbing them against Sophie’s tantalisingly, causing Sophie to shudder. _I’m going to come without even having my pussy touched_, she thinks, and as if one cue, Carina rolls her hips languidly, thigh pushing between Sophie’s legs. Sophie keens and ruts against it, craving the friction, and Carina laughs, voice low and intimate in her ear. “Isn’t that good, darling? Take what you want. You want it so bad. You’re so wet already,” and Sophie is, she’s soaking, without the barrier of tissue that she always used to hide the results of her pleasure.

It’s all she can do not to just rub frantically against her, but Carina spurs on the pace, letting her do as she likes, wet, lewd noises filling the room alongside Sophie’s moans, skin rubbing against each other with delicious friction.

“Let’s take these off,” Carina whispers, and Sophie’s wet underwear is tossed to the corner of the room, her skirt bundling up around her waist as she rides Carina, hips moving wantonly, legs spread one second and clenched tight the next. Carina’s breath comes shallow, hot against Sophie’s skin, and Sophie whines, her whole body aflame, nipples pert painfully, sweat dripping onto the bed, pleasure running from her toes to her fingertips and pooling low in her belly, her pussy a tangle of nerves all clamouring for attention and reveling in it.

“I’m going to—_Carina_,” Sophie gasps, broken, and Carina pushes her into the mattress, grasping her hips and tugging, jerking Sophie up, and Sophie comes, shuddering and clenching, unable to even make a sound.

Carina reaches down and strokes, hard, and Sophie whines, overwhelmed, hot all over. Carina smirks and sticks her fingers in her mouth, slowly, languidly, like she’s savouring the taste. Maybe that’s where she gets her powers from, Sophie thinks, too spent to ask at this particular moment.

“Well, love—” Carina says, and Sophie interrupts, frantic. “No, it can’t end yet, we’re not done, I haven’t touched you yet—”

“Not with those nails you won’t,” Carina says, but it’s mild, her gaze teasing.

“I’ll trim them now.” Sophie pushes herself up, but Carina just lays a hand on her shoulder. “Relax, sweetheart, I’ve to get you back for class yet.”

Sophie gapes at her.

“I have to make sure you’re the best you can be,” Carina murmurs, fingers tracing up and down Sophie’s torso. “For next time.”

Sophie latches onto those words like a girl receiving her first ever Valentine’s gift. “You’ll come back?”

“I promise,” Carina grins, lips tight and red, and Sophie can’t help but imagine what she’d like to do with them, next time, and flushes even harder. “I swear on my name, since you know it now.” She leans down and kisses Sophie, long and deep. “I can’t help but admit that I’ve quite enjoyed…this.”

“Good,” Sophie says, and she’s back in her classroom, as if it was all a dream.

Apart from the fact that when she peeks down her skirt, she hears echoes of bell-like laughter, and her knickers are now black and lacy and certainly not anything she would buy for herself. She’ll have to wash them by hand in order to avoid questions, but it’s worth it.

And she may fall asleep multiple times in her afternoon classes that day, but that’s worth it too.


End file.
